zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadius:Chapter 4
Chapter 4:The War Link, Leank, Shade, Skull kid, Tatl, Tael, and Navi dashed to the back of Hyrule Castle. There, they found a battle between the Knights of Hyrule and many monsters. It appeared that the monsters were winning, so the 7 friends ran through the battlefield, killing whatever got in their way. They reached Darkius's Castle, and noticed blue fire at the top. "What is going on up there?" A black Moblin appeared behind Link and is about to kill him, and Skull kid yelled in anger and fear. A blue beam came from the sky, and disintegrated the Moblin. "... I really need to find out how I do this stuff." As the heroes approached the entrance to Darkius's Castle, they saw a flash of light from the top of the tower. “QUICK!” The 7 saw two black Darknuts guarding the entrance. The Darknuts turned to them and charged at them. When the heroes attacked the two Darknuts, the Darknuts didn't even flinch, and knocked them back. The 7 heroes then fled from the area to ask the sages for help. ::::Sages' Chamber “You need to gather at least one of every type of element gems”, said Saria, Sage of Earth. “Minus the plasma gems”, said Darunia, Sage of Fire. “Yes, and once you get those types of gems, you will be able to kill those Darknuts. You will also need them to defeat Shadius.” “Who is Shadius?” “Shadius is a black-armored Mighty Darknut. He is immortal to whatever doesn't possess the power of at least 7 elements. He can make himself completely black, like a silhouette.” “Wait, a black armored Darknut? One that can make himself a silhouette? I think I have seen something like that before back in Kakariko Village.” '''“That is Shadius. Also, to let you know, he is Darkius' brother, and he wants to kill you guys because you killed his brother.” The 7 bowed, and decided to split up to go to the temples, but since Tatl, Tael, and Navi were faries, and did not possess much strength, had to go with their partners, and the temples couldn't just be done by each friend at the same time. Shade Link went to the Shadow Temple, Link went to the Forest Temple, Leank went to the Water Temple (which made him freak out when he was told to go there), and Skull kid went to the Spirit Temple. ::::Shadow Temple “MUST there be ReDeads?! Ah well, at least I don't have to find the light gem.” Shade Link started walking around randomly, and fell off an edge. He landed on a boat. “THAT was easy.” As he was on the boat, he was constantly attacked by Stalfos, but their swordplay did not match Shade's. Shade defeated them with ease, and the boat began to sink. Shade Link narrowly made it off the boat, escaping the poison water that the boat sank into. Shade then encountered several more Stalfos and ReDeads. He killed the Stalfos easily, and killed a ReDead. He was able to defeat the rest of the ReDeads when they ignored Shade and closed in on the dead ReDead. When Shade Link walked around what would be the boss room, he saw nothing but a dirt patch. All of a sudden, the bones all around the room flew together to form a giant, 4 headed Stalfos. It closed in on Shade and swung its sword downwards at him. Shade quickly rolled out of the way and threw a bomb into the Stalfos' ribcage. It exploded, causing the Stalfos to fall apart. Shade ran at one of the heads, and chopped off its lower jaw. It screamed, and quickly bounced back towards the remains of its body, where the other heads were waiting. Shade threw a bomb at it, and it fell into a hole on the Stalfos' head. That didn't stop it, and it jumped back onto the bones. The whole thing reformed, and it attempted to step on Shade. Shade jumped onto its leg, climbed its ribcage, and jumped onto the top of the body. It cut off 2 of the heads, and when the other two tried to bite him, he stabbed through both heads. The giant Stalfos fell onto one of the heads, the one with the hole in its head, and it exploded, destroying the entire floor. The remaining bones fell onto the floor below with Shade Link. There was one more skull, which summoned every single bone in the room, minus Shade's, onto it. The skull was now in a huge casing of bones, and it began floating around the room, pelting Shade with fire bolts. After a few rounds of Dead man's Volley, each resulting with a few bones falling off, the skull floated to the ground and bolted through the air at Shade. Shade stuck out his sword just in time, stabbing through the pieces in the front, all the way to the controlling skull, destroying it. All the bones disappear, revealing a circular, black gem surrounded by black energy. Shade took it, and was teleported to the Chamber of Sages. "Well done, Shade. We have gathered 3 gems already. Once Link, Leank, and Skull kid return, you will have enough gems to kill those black Darknuts. Man, that was good, click here for Chapter 5.''